One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 14
As the moon began to rise of the night, everyone started to partner up. Drew turned to Selena. "May I have this dance?" She nodded and they went to the bonfire. Jericho pressed the button on the box and watched everyone around him. He put his hood on and his head down. Riker, watching, was grabbed by both Tara and Hayley. Tara, started to swoon. "Captain, ditch this bimbo here, and dance with me until we fall in love, like we did when you saved me from that damn ugly prince I was to marry." Hayley looked over at Tara. "Bitch, did you just call me a bimbo?" "You wanna go?!" Riker, pounded the two onto the ground. "Stop. I rather not dance, at all." Caramel, coming in and wearing a yellow outfit with fire marks on it, and holding streamers. "WONDERFUL! TIME TO GET THE SEXIEST COUPLE TOGETHER! KENT... AND I! WAHOO!" Kent jumped up. "Oh hell no!! Clown I will stomp you!!" He quickly starts to look around. "Besides, I'm dancing with.......HIROKA!!" He quickly grabs her hand. "Sorry about this, I just don't wanna be with the clown." "It's alright. I wasn't planning on dancing, but I'm glad it's with you." Kent put his head down. And now I feel weird. But I like it.....who cares?! He looked up to Hiroka and gave her a smile. "I'm glad too." Kent turned to Caramel and stuck his tongue out. Caramel, watches it, and seethes. Lok, looks to Caramel. "You're gay?" "Oh hell no, I hate sex. I just love messing with people, Kent in particular." - Rhea pulls Jericho's hood off. "Don't plan on dancing?" "I don't have anyone to dance with." "Have you asked anyone?" Jericho remained silent. Rhea held out her hand. "Why thank you asking." Jericho stood up and took her hand. "You're quite pushy today. Whats the occasion?" "Nothing special. Just wanted to dance." - Rangton, and Malk grabbed each other's hands, and started to waltz. Rangton, snickered, and Malk did the same. "Oh Malk, your hands are so strong." "Yeah, but your wrist seems... Weak." They stopped dancing, and started to laugh. Meanwhile, Taka and Ness were Dancing crazy with each other. - Swizzz looked around. "So who am I gonna dance with?" His eyes stopped on Grace. "Maybe she will dance with me." He walks up to her and grabs her hand. "Would you like to dance?" Her eyes widened. "W-what?" "I'll take that as a yes." Swizzz spins her around. "Tell me. Do you know the tango?" "I DO!" Miguel, grabs Swizzz, lifts him, and starts to tango. Swizz struggles to get free. "No! I didn't ask you!" He starts to push away, but Miguel's grip gets tighter. "My Arm!!" - Raion sits in front of the flames, his knees to his chest. "I'm bored." He looks up to the flames. He spilt in half and looked at the sword between him. "Oh. Hey Tatiana. Would you like to dance?" "That's why I came over here." - Tack, and Jakk were hiding, while Jakk held a sandwich. Tack, looked at it. "Where'd you get that?" "Sandwich guy." He pointed to Wort, and Tack grabbed it, and ate some. "Tastes... Strange." Grace slowly regained her balance and stopped in front of them. "Where'd you get that?" "Sandwich Man. It tastes different." Grace breaks a piece off and eats it. Instantly she falls on her back. "What was in that?!" Wort, hearing that, whistles, and points at the ocean. "Dolphin." Grace covers her mouth. "How dare you cook a dolphin!! They are friends!!" She starts to gag. "Friends?! DOLPHINS KILLED MY PARENTS!" Everyone, stopped, and looked at Wort. Even Caramel was weirded out. Grace started to chuckle. "I don't think dolphins could kill your parents. They may not be as peaceful as believed but they're not killers." Sierra out her hands on Grace's head. "Don't underestimate them. Anything could be a killer. For all we know, that dolphin could've been suited up with mechanical parts, lasers, cannons, a robot body, and a thirst for blood!!" Wort, stared at the stars, and started to weep. "It was a horrible time... We noticed the dolphins came when the sharks corpses came to shore." Sierra gasped. "Did they have lasers?!" She grabbed onto Wort and started to shake him. "Tell me they had lasers!! And explosions!! Ohhh!!! Did they fly?! I need to know man!!" "No... They had blood rage... And the eyes of killers." Grace Facepalmed "Why would you answer her?" "Because I asked! You never know when you're gonna be attacked by dolphins!" Jakk, raises his hands. "Are these dolphins?" He pointed at a knife Caramel was holding, and Caramel was holding it near Kent's head. Kent's hand grew in size, becoming robotic as he sent a punch into Caramel's side. "You knew this would happen." "True, but you knew you can't trust a clown with a obsession with EVIL!" "Now who said I trusted you?" "Good. Trust no one." "Too late. I already trust a lot of people. My crew, Tack and his crew, Roku, Rosa, Swizzz. Even Hyperion and Drew. They've never given me a reason not to trust them." Hayley crossed her arms. "Oh?! So you don't trust me?" "I trust you Hayley. Otherwise I wouldn't have let Jericho go with you. I just hope you'll return him safe and sound." Caramel, hearing that, fidgeted. "So many people to trust... I hope it burns you." Caramel, walks away, and he starts to laugh at the idea. "And That is why I don't like clowns anymore." - Chrono began to age at fast pace. In a matter of seconds she became old. "Ugh. My tits sag. I don't wanna be old. REVERSE!!" His youth rapidly returned to him. "Yo! How long will it take for you to get off your ass and help me?" "I apologize. But I cannot help." "At least fix me!! These boobs are weighing me down." "I can't do that either." "Well what can you do?!!" "I can give you a boost in confidence." He gave Chrono a thumbs up. "You can do this, you feel great. You. Can. Do. This!!" Chrono faced the bomb. "Now I'm tempted to let the timeline blow up." - Xander was on his boat, drinking wine, with Justin holding a tray. Xander, in the cave as well, had a bat on his finger, and smirked. "So, Justin, ever wanted a pet Bat?" "No sir. I have enough of that." "You sure? You have some connections with them." "Rather not sir." "Why?" "Tacky." "So no to being batman?" - Rosaline picked up her violin. "Well, this is getting boring. No more slow music!!" She declared as she began to play on her violin. Fast, jazzy, and upbeat music quavered through the air. "That's better." The Alpha squad, snapped their fingers, and ran to the ship. They came back, in a singing quartet outfits, and handed Beta one. He put it on, and they all put on hats and held canes. "Can we help to sing?" Rosaline nodded. "If that's what you want to do. Then go right ahead." She started to play faster. Beta and Alpha squad start to sing, and everyone looks at them, amazed that they are actually good singers. Swizzz melts out of Miguel's grip and rushes over to Rosaline. "Hide me right quick." He ducks behind her. As Miguel walks by, he reemerges. "Thank you. And for your help, I would like to participate in this musical group." Rosaline looked up. "When did you get here?" "I'm still helping!" He puts his hand into his stomach. It seemed to travel inside. When he pulled it out a guitar came with it. "Three. Two. One." He started to play along with Rosaline, mouthing words. Taka, and Ness were about to join in, with air guitars, but Zozo pulled them back. "Don't. All respect I have will be lost. You're that embarrassing." Raion stopped dancing, and Tatiana stopped to look at him. "Whats wrong?" "This day needs something.....fireworks!!" He pointed two fingers into the air and shot off multiple tiny quantum balls of energy. Each exploded with a variety of colors, from reds to blues, greens to pinks. "And for the finally." He covered his yes with his other hand and shot off three large blasts. When they exploded, the Gear Pirates flag was decorating the sky. He slowly opened his hand. "Did I do it?" "Yes. You did." Everyone, pumps their fist in the air, and cheers, but the Riker pirates and the marines. - "You know, you are a attractive women. Maybe I should keep you as one." "Screw you cloacky." "So harsh Chrono... Or should I start doing Chronita?" Chrono exhaled faced the bomb. "Maybe being the timeline being destroyed isn't that bad......wait....I thought you said you couldn't change me!!" "Because I can't." "Are you lying to me?! Cause I smell bull." "Well... Yes and no." "What do you mean?" "I could change you... But I need full power." "And how would you?" "Fix that damn bomb, bring me a pirate magazine, get me some iced tea, and maybe one or two hotdogs, and I'm game." "IM NOT A DAMN MAID!! I might as well remain female. Cause I can barely manage the bomb. And I can't even make my own damn tea. What makes you think I would make you some?!" Energy from the bomb started to leak out. "Uhh...whats going on?!" "Well... Ever heard of duck and cover?" "Yes." "Good. Because that's the only way to live right now. DUCK AND COVER!" Chrono rushes out of the building, along with the hooded man. "This thing will destroy us all right?" "Most likely." Chrono turned around. "Can't let it end here." She forced her hands together. A small blue ball of energy appears with a clock on it. "Time Possession." She smashed the bomb. "Freeze." Time rapidly slapped to a halt. Nothing moved. Chrono remained unchanged and took a knee. "Did that do it?" Cracks started to appear in front of him. "What the hell?" Time started to flow again. "Crap." The hooded man, created a giant wall, that they jumped behind, and he created several more walls. "WHAT THE HELL WILL THEY DO?!" "Makes me feel safe. Now, I have a plan." He snapped his finger, and the area turned crystal. "We have a little more time... The bomb is now crystal, so... I did nothing again, but feel safer." - Raion shot more blasts into the sky. "Since Some of you didn't approve of my last design. I'll do something for everyone." When they exploded, the flags of the Attack, Riker, Bloody Fang, and Marines floated around. "Is that better?" Hyperion and Gale nodded. "It feels good to be appreciated." Hyperion turned to Gale to realize he had disappeared. "Huh. I thought that would never happen." Gale was next to Airi. Talking up a Storm. "Somehow I knew that would happen.." Roku traveled along the shore, with his head in the sand. "I hate life." He muttered until he ran into a rock. "Move rock. I have nothing against you." He started to move forward again. "Dammit rock. I said move!" He rammed his head through it. "I'm sorry." Chi stopped him. "Umm...are you okay?" "I got the beach party blues." He sang. Oak, watched the entire show, and looked like he was weirded out, under his flower mask. "Beach party blues? But you are not blue... Or is this some joke of yours?" Roku looked up at Oak. "Does that mean people in this time can change colors at will?" "I don't think that's what he meant." Chi recommended. "He's just confused with your choice of words." "No. I think he can change his color." Roku responded. Oak, looked to his body, and touched it. "What is wrong with my body?" Roku, touched it, and craned his head. "Can you change color?" "No. Well, I never saw. I may do, but I may never know." Chi, face palmed. "Whats wrong? You can't accept the fact that he can turn colors?" Roku taunted. - Airi walked around the beach, ignoring Gale at every turn. "Come on. Don't ignore me!" He whined. "Stahp. Airi!!!" She stopped. "What do you want?" "Will you marry me?" She turned around and continued walking. "Now that's cold. Maybe because I didn't have a ring....next time I'll bring it!" "I don't want to marry you. Live with it!" She walked away, mumbling, and she heard someone chuckle. Vincent, in his normal clothes, and wearing a marine cap, looked at the sight. "You know, you remind me of my wife. She was cold, mean, distant, rude, abravise, violent, and even cruel... But when she smiles... I love her at the bottom of my soul." "So what, you loved her the second you knew her?" "Nope. Hated her the second I saw her." "Then why'd you marry her?" "Kid..love has a strange way of sneaking up behind you." "Does that mean...that someday she may love me back?! In that case I can't give up hope. I just need to be patient!!" Gale turned around the turned back. "Hey....whats with the get up? It's time to go?" Vincent, watching him leave, chuckled. "Sure, I can't say you two will make it work. You might crash and burn. Just saying it may work." Gale, turned around and looked to Vincent. "What was that?" "Nothing, just an old man mumbling about old man stuff." Gale watched Vincent leave. "But....I'm older than him..." He mumbled. - Nova sat on the log, looking past the fire to Raion and sighs. Hayley sits next to her. She watches Nova's gaze. "So....I'm guessing you like him." "Yes, but I can never tell him." "It's alright. Tatiana's can't tell who she likes that she likes him. Trust me, that you see right there won't last." "That sounds kinda mean. I want them both to be happy." "They're just in the moment. Watch and wait." - Zozo, looked to Nova, and had hearts in his eyes. Rangton, stared at him, and groaned. "You barely know her. In fact, barely would mean you at least know some crap." "I know. I don't even know what her voice is... But she looks like an angel." "Great. Teenagers. You know, when I was a teenager, I was the life of the party! Now, I'm this guy." He grabs Zozo, and dunks his head in the water. "COOL HEAD ZOZO, WE NEED A COOL HEAD!" Nova turned around. "Why are you drowning him?" She fluttered her wings and flew over to them. "I'm sure what he did wasn't that bad." Zozo pulled his head out of the water, gasping for air. He looked back, and got up. "Oh... It's a... Game." He walks away, embarrassed, and Rangton watches him leave. "Yeah, Monkey Boy is strange." "Oh...okay." Nova muttered. "That's a weird game." - Kent and Hiroka dance around the fire. "I think it's time to speed things up." He spun her around and dipped her. "Like that." Hyperion out his hand on Kent's shoulder. "Kent....I have nothing against you...but of you dare hurt my little sister in anyway possible. I will personally drag you to hell." Kent stopped and stared, then looked down at Hiroka. "Eh. We'll be fine. Thanks for the offer tho." He lifted her up and continued. "Was I just ignored?" Hyperion scratched his head. Brog, hiding behind Hyperion, stand ups. "Don't try threatening. Just stare at them, and do it in the dark, and make suggestions that could be a threat. Terrifies them more." "How do you know this? Plenty of people asked Selena out?" Hyperion nudged Brog. Brog, coughed. "Actually... Many women asked my son out." "Did he get his looks from his mom or dad?" Hyperion got closer. "Between you and me, I am extremely jealous. I wish that would've happened to me. Well now to take your advice." Hyperion transforms into a crow and takes flight. "Before I leave, we should go get some drinks. On me." He flew out into the sky. "I'm not taking no for an answer!" Brog, watched him leave, and grumbled. "Great, first this, and pirates... Faust?" Faust, doing a Congo, looks to Brog, and pats him on the back. "You rang?" Faust stopped dancing. "So whats up?" "I have no idea. Sometimes I wonder. I want to hunt down pirates, and yet I watch one do the flipping Congo in front of me. When did you just say... Enough is enough?" "It's enough when you can't take anymore. Enough is when you've reached your limits. If you don't like it, change it...tomorrow. Cause I'm still having some fun." Faust starts to jog off then stops. "I know how you feel Brog. You can't just let pirates get away. But remember, not all pirates are bad." Riker, walks past, and Brog points to him. "With people like that, how can I tell?" "Their actions and their motives. Although sometimes, doing the wrong thing is the right thing....so the overall picture. If they always do bad for their own selfish gain then they're bad. But if they do it for the benefit of others then they're good. I had to learn that for myself." Faust's hair began to darken. "Huh? Oh I must be getting old." Riker, overhearing that, chuckled. "So, burning down towns, sinking marine boats, and ending long lasting civilizations is a good thing?" "No. Not at all....unless you sank those boats in self defense. That's the only good thing I can think of about those actions. So that makes you mostly bad." Faust scratched his chin. "Well, it was mostly in defense. If you count attacking first in preparation for the eventual attack as self defense." "Too many things to calculate." Faust shakes his head. "Well. The only thing left is if it was for personal gain." "Oh. I never take the money, unless we need too." Faust, was disgusted, and looked to Riker. "Why do it then?" "My crew. I'm no sadist, but they are. Strong, and sadistic, is what I want in my men. Loyalty is second." Faust turned to Brog. "See he's a bad pirate. We have enough of those in my time." He starts to dance again. "Anything else you need before I dance away?" Brog, looks around, and motions for alcohol. - "GOD, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SAVE US!" The hooded man, starts to pray, and Chrono looks pissed at him. "I don't think that would be much help. We are destroying time itself, which in turn would probably cause god to cease to exist as well....well for at least a while." "Doesn't hurt to try." The hooded man continued and Chrono walked over. "Would you like to join me?" "Nope." She starts to fully kick the man in his side. "You've been horsing valuable information. I want to know it now. Or else." "Or else? I told you all I know." "No...I'm done with all this mystery. You WILL tell me more. Starting by who is under that hood!" The hooded man scooted back to the wall. "No where to run!" "No more running!" She grabbed the hood, and took it off. In an instant, everything warped, and something popped. Chrono, was a man. He looked around, and he saw that he was in a hotel room. A women, wearing the hooded outfit, was depressed, and looking down. "What the..." She was sad, and she got up. "My name... Is Kira." "What the hell is going on?!" "Did you really believe that I could do all that? No devil fruit like that can exist! I am an illusionist type! I make illusions!" Chrono rubbed his head. "This is so confusing! Was any of that real?!" He shouted before his head received a sharp jolt. He clutched onto his head and fell to his knees. "Ugh." He groaned. Kira, looked embarrassed, and snapped her fingers. He got up, and was confused. "The pain... Was fake. I am sorry. I just wanted you to help! Everything was fake." "Why me?!" "Because... I need to save my wife, and I heard you're one of the strongest people in history. I thought you could help." "Why me?!" "Because... My village called you a hero." Chrono stepped back. "H-hero? What kind of people would consider me a hero?" He legs start to buckle. "Now this can't be real. Lets to back to the illusion." "No." "Hold up. So you were a girl his whole time? Why you're so pretty." "Don't try to distract me. Flattery gets you no where. We need to stay on topic. Chrono, you are a hero." "I can't be a hero. That's just not me." "Yes, you can. You are the hero!" "No... No... I can't be!" Chrono, steps back, and tries to walk away, and looks back. "Why'd you make me a woman?" "Well, I thought... You would look pretty." "... Perv." Chrono covers his chest. "No boobies for me!" He starts to walk away. "Where are you going?!" Kira shouted after him. "You can't just leave!" "Watch me!" Chrono barked back. Kira, watching him leave, ran towards him, and kicked his knee. He didn't move... And Kira held her foot, crying. "What are you made of?!" "Did you really think that would hurt me?" "Ow... Please! I'll do anything!" "Give me one good reason to Why I would waste my time to help you." He looked down upon her. "I'm waiting." "Umm... Destroying your enemies?" Chrono turns and walks away. "Where are you going?!" "Home." "You can't leave yet!!" "Watch me!" Kira ran up to Chrono and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can't!!" Chrono grabs her arms and flip her off of him. "Little girl. I'm not the hero you're looking for. I don't need your help to kill my enemies. So let me leave." "But you ARE the hero." Chrono grinned. "Not if I change the past." "You can't change it! The damage is already done." "Says who?" "ME!!" She grabs onto his leg and won't let go. "You are not going anywhere unless you help me!" "Why?" "PLEASE!" She was crying, and sobbing, and Chrono looked down at her. Even he felt a little bad about it. "I'll give you one last chance. Tell me...why do you need my help? Why am I here? Give me that information...and I will help you." "Okay. For all my life... We heard of the legend of the man named Chrono, who saved our village, a millennia ago. Because of that, I always found you as my hero. I did everything I could, to be like you. But now... All I see is some jerk. I thought, I could convince you to come here, and save my wife. But instead... I found out you were a jerk! I read up on history, when I planned to get you, and from marine reports, that I found... I was disgusted! You hurt so many people. Now I know... It was a different man named Chrono." "I told you I was no hero. But you didn't bother to listen. And besides, I'm from two centuries ago. The Chrono you speak of is long gone. He died before I was even born." He crouches down and puts his hand on her head. "Now. You did offer to help me destroy my enemies. So let's get crackin." He gets up and walks a bit. "Oh. And before I forget, don't always trust what you read in Marine Reports. They're made to make pirates look bad." "So you didn't set a bikini show on fire because the winner rejected you?" "... Some stuff is false." - "Okay... So, Xander, want a drink?" "Of course Liones." Xander, was with a lion man, and he was wearing a shirt. Liones, lifted a cocktail, and Xander sipped it. "How's the race coming along? I am right to presume that the others are waiting for the directions to the third island?" Xander, thought it over, and shrugged. "I don't know. So, why didn't you try to join in?" "Meh. Not a racy guy. More... Kidnapping women, and trading them. Speaking of which, have you seen any that would fetch for a nice price? Mermaids? Elves? Or just attractive ones in general?" "A elf. But she won't be easy to capture." "No problem. Take some men of your choosing, and capture her. I want to see her for myself so she needs to be alive." Liones glares at Xander. "One mishap and you're going to lose a lot more than just a race. Understand?" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc